Common Scents
by Medoran Loki
Summary: It's 5 years after the war, and Jordan is ready move forward but getting from the bathroom to the dining room is more difficult than it seems... Oneshot By Graevy and Skylerscrawl


**Hey y'all, this is a oneshot written by Skylerscrawl and Graevy. We kinda just alternated each paragraph, but that doesn't really matter. **

**Basically this is set when the Core Four are 23, so about five years after the war.**

**Enjoy :)**

Common Scents

"—and then I said, it was the cactus!" Jordan chuckled, expecting an explosive reaction to his well-told joke.

Instead, silence met what was said. Embarrassed, Jordan nudged Bear. Bear looked blankly at Jordan before bursting into a loud—and very fake—laugh. Feeling his face go red, Jordan glanced at the king and queen for any signs of approval. His gaze was met with mildly amused looks and raised eyebrows. Jordan sighed, this did not boost his confidence about what he was about to ask the rulers of Medora. Declan glared at him from across the table. _Well, _he thought, _here goes nothing…_

"Uh... Your Highnesses," He began, breaking into a nervous sweat. They looked at him expectantly, "I uh... just wanted to ask you a question concerning... that is to say... I've been meaning to ask you…" Bear sighed next to him. "Uh... sorry would you excuse me?" King Aurileous raised an eyebrow.

"Um... of course." Jordan rose from the table quickly and rushed from the room, heading for the lavatories.

"It's okay…" He muttered to himself, "It was only a disaster." He walked in and stared in the mirror.

"Okay Jordan, you got this." He washed his face and relieved himself.

Jordan exited the bathroom, still muttering to himself and attempting to hype himself up. He took a left turn, and then a right, and then another left. It took a couple of minutes for Jordan to notice he'd taken a wrong turn at some point, and that he was subsequently lost. He found himself in front of a staircase that he assumed would take him to the same place as the other staircase he should've went down. It didn't seem to occur to Jordan that that was not how stairs worked. So, instead of arriving at his expected destination Jordan found himself in a hallway full of statues. The first statue he laid eyes on was a model of the same king and queen awaiting him in the dining hall, and their daughter Delucia. He stared at them for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey there King Aurileous," He bowed in front of the marble figures, "Queen Osmada... how are you? I just wanted, I actually wanted to ask if I could—" He sighed, and rubbed his forehead, "—Nonono that's all wrong…" He sighed, "I would like to request that you… Ugh what am I saying?" He slumped and leaned on the young Delucia statue. "I need to get this perfe—" A crack echoed throughout the empty hallway. Jordan froze, and slowly drew his eyes down to the life sized model, to find D.C. without a nose. He held the marble nose in his palm and let out more than a few profanities. Panicking, he looked around quickly, and then shoved the nose back on desperately. It fell to the ground again.

"Dammit." He muttered. He carefully and slowly tried to balance the nose on the face, and when that failed he licked the back of it before trying to stick it back on. Time and time again, the nose fell straight to the floor. Spiraling, he shoved it in his pocket.

"This is snot good." He murmured to himself.

Deciding that he had had enough time to procrastinate from going back to dinner Jordan left the hallway and focused on getting back to the dining room. He made sure not to touch a thing, it was bad enough he could physically feel the weight of a nose in his pocket, not to mention the trouble he would be in if the castle had security cameras in those secluded sections. Transcended, Jordan snuck back into the dining room and sat down subtly. Jordan nudged Bear and murmured

"Something's happened." Bear raised an eyebrow and Jordan pulled him closer, before whispering,

"I broke D.C's nose." Bear jolted and drew back.

"_What?_" He hissed.

"Not the actual D.C. Statue D.C." He said, pulling out the marble piece and putting it in Bear's hand.

"Oh Jordan, you idiot. How hard was it to just come back?" Bear muttered as Jordan took it back.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Who nose?" Bear snickered. Jordan slapped him.

"Dude, this is serious."

"Yeah, I know Jordan, you really should have used a bit more _common scents_." He said, barely containing his laughter. By now, Bear had drawn Kaiden's attention who eyed him suspiciously. He looked intently at Bear for a moment, before staring directly at Jordan. Then his eyes widened in realization and his mouth twitched. His eyes gleaming, he ever so subtly tapped his nose. Jordan rolled his eyes, although Kaiden couldn't actually see him. He looked quickly at Declan, assuming his gift would've alerted him about the sketchy glances and whispering, but he was too wrapped in a thorough discussion with the king and queen to notice. Quickly, he made himself visible and coughed politely, to announce his return.

"Ah, Jordan you're back." King Aurileous said, smiling. "What was it you wanted to ask us?"

Jordan gulped, looking around the room. Declan was giving him faces, urging him on, Bear was smiling encouragingly at him and Kaiden tapped his nose again. Jordan sent a glare at Kaiden and took a deep breath.

"Ah yes, well… what I wanted to ask was… uh… what is this dish, beef or chicken? It's absolutely divine." Jordan bailed at the last second.

His three friends simultaneously sighed. The two rulers of Medora glanced at each other, clearly confused.

"Uh, I would suspect it's chicken, since it looks and tastes like chicken." Queen Osmada said, a little hesitant.

Declan was shaking from repressed laughter. Jordan smiled and nodded his head, as if he cared what meat they were eating. Could this night get any more stressful?

"Well... um good. That settles that. Please, continue eating." And he quickly took a mouthful as a sign that he was done talking. Bear snorted. King Aurileous glanced at Jordan inquisitively, but continued his meal and took up another conversation with Declan.

It wasn't long before they finished their dinner.

"Please excuse us," Queen Osmada said, as she and the king rose from the table, "we will just go organise dessert with the chefs." And they exited the room. The moment they'd left Jordan blurted out.

"I have a plan."

"What is it?" Said Kaiden, grinning.

"Wait, a plan for what?" Said Declan, "Something smells fishy here." Jordan glared at him,

"You're very funny Declan." Declan sent him a confused look.

"How did you even do it?" Bear asked, his eyes laughing. Jordan shook his head, ashamed.

"I was coming back from the restroom, and I was so nervous I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Next thing I knew I was in a hallway with a statue of the royal family. Long story short: I accidentally broke the nose off of baby Dix's face."

Jordan pulled the nose out of his pocket. Declan burst into laughter, Bear and Kaiden followed soon after.

"Yes, yes I'm happy that my failing at life brings you all great enjoyment, but as I have said I have a master plan, so shut up and listen."

Bear smirked,

"And what is this so called master plan?"

"So, I will take your cool, tech glue stuff and use it to stick the nose back onto the statue."

Silence. Declan started slow clapping, Bear joined.

"Wow Sparky, we didn't know you had it in you." Kaiden said, chuckling.

Jordan frowned, "Had what in me?"

"A brain of course!" Bear said, laughing at the glare he received from Jordan.

"What will we be doing whilst you execute your ingenious scheme?" Kaiden asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jordan looked at him as if it were obvious, "You'll be distracting the King and Queen of course."

"Of course, how silly of me to think otherwise." Kaiden replied dryly.

At that moment the king and queen walked back into the room, servants following after them carrying plates of chocolate cake and ice cream. The conversation ended there as the company ate their delicious dessert, but even the food couldn't settle Jordan's stomach. Bear passed Jordan the glue under the table, mumbling something about reading the instructions carefully.

"Well that was absolutely lovely." Sighed King Aurileous, as he polished his bowl.

"Ah yes, yes…" Said Jordan, "On another note, would you excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh we were just going ask you if you'd like to take a tour with to the Royal Statuary. That's on the way to the bathrooms, so that works perfectly." Jordan's stomach plummeted.

"Yes. Good. Perfect." He quickly walked off to the direction of the statue room, leaving the King and Queen standing there, looking surprised. He estimated that he had five minutes, maximum. Unless his friends added some extra time. Jordan uncapped the glue and got to work.

He had done his best. He had tried so hard. Yet, he had somehow glued D.C's nose to his right index finger, while the sculpture remained flat-faced. Jordan didn't understand how he had gotten himself into that situation, yet he was in it and he was panicking. It had been twenty minutes and the tour group still wasn't in the room, Jordan loved his friends, however he knew not even Bear, Declan and Kaiden combined couldn't delay the royals much longer. He decided to try to pry the nose off his finger. He pulled, hit and even spat on the nose trying to get it off, but nothing worked. Just as Jordan was going to try another magnificent method to get the nose off he heard voices.

"Jordan, sorry to keep you waiting, Bear got lost an—" The king abruptly stopped and Jordan froze.

Aurileous glanced at Osmada, as if to say 'you take this one'.

"Jordan, what are you doing with that nose?" She asked tentatively.

He glanced at his friends who were all looking at him with mixes of sympathy, disappointment and amusement. He took a deep breath.

"Uh well, firstly, let me say, this is a lovely sculpture." He said, gesturing to it. "I mean, the details are magnificent and… yeah wow, such… uh… likeness." He said, leaning very close to the statue and glancing up at the king and queen occasionally. "Except for… you know… the nose." He said as his eyes landed on the statue of D.C. "Which brings me to my point… It's actually a funny story." He said scratching the back of his head. "You see I got lost and I broke her nose and now it's stuck to my finger and… oh boy. Did you know that a person can tell whether or not they have potential with someone upon first meeting them, just by their scent? Ah... I guess I liked your daughter's smell, maybe she got it from you." Bear very conspicuously slapped his forehead. "Uh… actually I must love your daughters scent, because I love D.C. and I believe this nose was meant to come to me, as a sign. Because she just gives me this incredible scentsation and she nose me and I know her. And there's snot a thing in the world that could keep me from her and I just want to be whiff her." The king raised an eyebrow. "What I'm trying to say is that I love D.C. and I want to see this cute little button nose every single day for the rest of my days." He sighed holding up the nose.

"If it means that much to you Sparker, you can keep the nose." The king said.

"No, your Highness. Not just the nose. I want to see her, all of her, every day, for the rest of my life. And what I mean to ask is, I would like your blessing for me to marry your daughter. Both of you. _Please_. I love her, and I want to live my life with her."

Queen Osmada frowned and Jordan's face immediately fell.

"Well, I always thought we would set up Declan and Dix in a couple of years, Declan is the perfect son in law for us." She said, glancing at her husband.

King Aurileous nodded in agreement with his wife, "Declan and I get along so well. And a fine king he'd be."

Declan looked utterly astounded. He glanced at Jordan, who looked close to crying. '_I'm so sorry_' Declan mouthed to Jordan. Jordan shook his head, sighing.

"Jordan, don't looks so blue, we're just toying with you, you're already practically our son." Queen Osmalda said, smiling.

"Of course you have our blessing son." The king said, grinning.

Jordan beamed and hugged them abruptly, catching both of them by surprise,

"Don't play with my emotions like that your majesties, I almost gave another speech about noses."

The group laughed.

"Please, call us Osmada and Aurileous." King Aurileous said.

Jordan nodded, Bear walked over and pat him on the back. The king and queen escorted the group back to the lounge area, Osmada already discussing wedding plans. Jordan could not stop smiling.

"I assume you will await the girls' arrival?" Aurileous said, nodding in agreement with the group.

The two highness's excused themselves and welcomed them all to stay as long as they pleased. As Bear provided Jordan with glue remover to detach the nose, Kaiden received a frantic com from Alex.

**Alex: Please tell me Jordan is done! I have never shopped more in my life! Dix is suspicious about how much I want to buy and my money is quickly vanishing into thin air. I do not understand what took so long! We ate, I even pretended to be sick in the bathroom to buy more time. It is not funny! I am loaded like a pack horse, with more clothes than I've ever wanted or needed. Dix is on her way now and will not be swayed so I hope you are long gone from that freaking palace or I'll be mad. **

**Kaiden: Babe, take a deep breath, I'm sure the clothes will look lovely on you. Yes, the deed is done. However, we're still here, but we can just say we were waiting for you both. It's okay.**

Kaiden read out the message to the group who all laughed. They then heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the castle.

"Here comes the drama queen." Declan muttered, receiving laughs from everyone.

"I HEARD THAT DEC!"

Declan winced, stupid Meyarin hearing.

"Declan's here?" Jordan heard D.C's voice carry out and his heart leapt, and he ran into the hallway.

"Yep! And Bear and Kaiden and me." He said lifting her up and kissing her as she wrapped her legs around him. Eventually they parted and he put her down, putting an arm around her waist.

"What was that for?" She asked beaming.

"I just love you." He said, and he booped her nose. She blushed.

"So why are you guys here anyway?"

"We just came around to see you two." Bear said smoothly, with just a hint of charm laced into it. But it was unnecessary. She just shrugged and said 'OK'.

"So," Alex said, "what'd you guys get up to?"

"Oh you know…" Kaiden said, "Nothing eventful."

**Okay, hope you enjoyed it, we had heaps of fun writing it, and it only took like… 2 and a half hours. Ciao y'all**

**\- Skylerscrawl + Graevy**


End file.
